Light, Happiness, Courage, Wisdom
by smiletime12345
Summary: Jeremy Gilbert thought his life couldn't get any weirder, he was wrong. When four angels come to Mystic Falls to help him own his hunter abilities, will something extraordinary happen. Will love come to those who need it most. Or will everything come crashing down..
1. Chapter 1

POV Jeremy

Elena and I are having another argument, she thinks if I try I can just stop being one of the five, but she doesn't get it! It's a part of me; it would be like to tell a vampire not to drink blood or a witch that she couldn't practice magic. It won't just go away! It seems like all we do is scream at each other!

"Well maybe if you actually tried you could control yourself!" screams Elena

"It's not that simple!" I scream back

"Jeremy I'm your sister! You could kill me and it would be your fault because you didn't try to control yourself!" Elena screams

"It would be my fault!" I scream

"Yes it would! You know as a vampire I struggled with control issues, but I worked at control!" Elena yells

"Its not the same thing!" I yell. Elena is about to respond when four girls beautiful appear out of nowhere. The tallest of the four is about 5ft 11, has light blonde hair, ltanned skin, green eyes and appears to be around 20 image/1813105/600f... The second tallest one is about 5 ft9, has black hair brown eyes and, tan skin and appears to be 18 The third tallest is about 5ft 7, has lightly tanned skin, brown hair and hazel eyes. She appears to be around 17 cgi/img-thing?.o... the shortest girl is about 5ft 2, has light red hair pale skin ice blue eyes and looks around 15 8e904015f86c2a6c02ad6e4301d0ee7c. Then one with black hair steps out away from the other girls with a light smirk and a walk like she owns the place.

"Oh family drama" she says in a high singsong voice, she also has a spanish accent.

"Who are you?" questions Elena. The one with blonde hair steps out.

"Don't worry, we mean you no harm. My name is Gwyneth, and these are my sisters," says Gwyneth with a French accent gesturing to the other girls who appeared with her.

"What do you want?" I ask unsure.

"To train and hone your hunter capabilities." Says the girl with red hair in a british accent.

"What? Why?" I question.

"Because that is put on the earth to do, train the five." Says the girl with brown hair in a southern accent.

"Here, let me show you," says the girl with red hair. The girl with red hair steps forward and puts her hands on either side of my head. All of the sudden I feel an overwhelming feeling of being safe and calm. Something I haven't felt in a while, and when I looked up all of the four girls had beautiful wings and an angelic glow around them. Then I know I must go with them. It is where I am supposed to be.

"Ready to go pipsqueak" asks the girl with black hair

"Go what do you mean go!" Elena screeches

"To his new home to train" Gwyneth says speaking to Elena like a small child

"WHAT!" Elena screams

"It is where I am suppose to be Elena," I say softly

"FINE! WHATEVER! BUT IF THEY KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP DON'T COME CRYING TO ME" Elena screeches

"How would come crying to you if he is dead" asks the girl with black hair mischievously

"Play nice!" scolds Gwyneth

"Sorry I forgot how toddlers need to throw temper tantrums to express their feelings," says the girl with black hair. Then Elena face goes bright red with anger.

"Ok, I think this I our cue to leave. Come here Jerebear. I will teleport you to the house" says the girl with red hair

"Jerebear?" I question walking towards her

"Yes that is my nickname for you! I know we will be great friends," the girl with red hair says brightly while everyone but Elena teleports to out side this beautiful old mansion.

"Whoa, I get to live here!" I say in unbelief

"Yes you do!" says the girl with brown hair

"Thank you so much um…" I start but then I realize I don't know all of their names

"Oh! How rude of us!" says the girl with red hair

"Well my name is Rosetta, but everyone calls me Rose!" says the girl with red hair

"My name is Helena, but if you play your cards right you might be able to call me Helen" teases the girl with black hair

"My name is Clarice, but you can call me Claire," says the girl with brown hair

"And as you already know my name is Gwyneth, but you can call me Gwen" says the girl with blonde hair cheerfully

"So I think first think we got to do is make nice with neighbours," says Helen

"Your right! We could have a fancy dinner party! The girls could wear nice long dresses, the boys in tuxedos…" Says Claire

"That's a great idea, lets have it tomorrow!" says Gwen

"You can play that in a night?" I ask incredibly

"Of course!" responds Rose

"Plus we all have personal assistants, being a angel is extremely hard. We don't have the time to worry about the little things!"

"That makes sense" I say and it does, I cant imagine how much an angel must do!

"Ok now ladies before we start planning one of us should give Jeremy a tour!" Gwen says

"I'll do it," says Rose

"Perfect, just meet up with us when your done" says Gwen

"Ok, lets go Jerebear!" Rose says grabbing my hand. Then she leads me into a huge kitchen 708_woodleigh_drive_kitchen_nashville.

"So this is obviously the kitchen!" says Rose, I see a formal living room on my right SA0405160l_1_x and a big office on my left home-office-decorating-ideas-2, then there is a big dinning room . /_f09YP6bu4Vw/S_... then there is a living room Big-Modern-Living-Room2 connected to another kitchen large. I go down some more hallways and I find a set of stairs that lead to the basement. I walk down and see a big games room game%20room (there is also a pool table) the I go down a hallway and I find the training room MLS_Workout_room and sparring room which is connected to a basketball court work%20044 and then a gymnastics room steelwood-gym-800x325 , then there is a bowling alley bowling. I go back upstairs and I go to the back yard and there is a big pool P1040204, then there is a big garden maze LongleatMaze_ROW2078107117_20100808 and a large garden botanical-gardens-of there is also a trampoline USA-jumping-mat-galvanized-steel-tube-high-strength-font-b-spring-b-font-font-b-6 there is also a tree house tallest-treehouse and a play set big-playground. Then is also an outdoor training area A2340C96-B4A1-03EE-EF9EE98A76B21539 and a dirt bike course IMG_0182 I go down a path and I 4 beautiful guesthouses

Buchtel_Bungalow

avandale-court-530x300

2000-sqaure-feet-4-bedrooms-2-

ghdes_ghdes_000035_3015-650

We then go back in the main house Fleur-de-Lys, and we go up stairs.

'First is Gwen's room master-bedroom (ignore the man)"

"Then this is Helen's room /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=im..." Says Rose

"This is Claire's room /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=im... ." says Rose.

"This is my room 10b3440bb59b49d3cc26636b3997dd3d!" Rose says

"Then lastly your room campion_platt_-_hh_room_-_suite_dreams_ , I hope you like it! We didn't know what you would like so we just made a best guest. If you don't like anything you can change it" Rose says nervously rambling.

"It's perfect!" I say then I give her a big hug. We stay like that for a moment. We pull apart after what feels like an eternity when it was only a couple seconds. When I look at Rose I see a blush spreading its way across her face.

"I'm glad you like it, by now my sisters have most likely planed a ball" Says Rose walking towards the stairs.

"How could then plan that so quickly?" I ask struggling to keep up with the petite angel.

"We have had thousands of years to practice Jeremy, we have it down to a science'' Rose teases. We walk down stairs and Rose is right they have planed a ball for tomorrow. That I amazing! Caroline would love to see this!

"Now us girls have to pick out dresses, there is a tux in your room Jeremy that should be your size. The ball starts at 7 you should be down and at 6:45" says Claire

"Ok" I respond.

"You can do what ever you want till then, but please don't leave the mansion. There are many people who aren't discouraged about the curse of killing a member of the 5." Says Gwen.

"Don't worry I won't" I respond.

"Now you have fun! See you tomorrow morning!" says Claire before all of the angels disappear. I go to my room seeing that it is late and I go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Jeremy

I wake up hearing a loud bang. I immediately get up and run down stairs. I see dozens people down stairs doing various jobs. I look around shocked. Rose seeing my confused expression giggles and comes over to me. Rose looks absolutely adorable; she is wearing a flowing floral dress and has wild flowers woven into her braided hair.

"You look a little flustered" she says giggling.

''Yeah, what is happening" I ask running a hand through my bed head. Rose gives me a duh look.

''The ball is tonight silly!" she squeals happily.

''Oh yeah right" the night before coming back to me.

''So your suit did fit right" Rose asks. I nod.

''Like a glove" I say.

''Great we had to guess, but I was pretty sure we were right" Rose says happily. She looks down and blushes deep red just noticing something. I follow her gaze and I realize in my mad dash down stairs I never put on a shirt. At this point we are matching shades of red. I hear a wolf whistle behind me. I turn around and see Helen who looks terrifyingly sexy and intimidating in a leather mini skirt and bustier.

''Hello there Mr. Abercrombie" Helen says walking up to me. I am now impossibly even redder.

"I'm just teasing, but dam. I'm impressed. Looks like you aren't just a little kid" Helen says giving me a look over. I shift uncomfortably.

"Helen, can't you see you are making him uncomfortable" scolds Claire walking up to us. Claire looks like she should be walking a runway, she has on a bright colorful outfit that all seems to blend together perfectly.

"You poor Hun" Claire says wrapping her arms around me, as if to shield me from Helen's words.

"That's enough goofing off we got to get back to work" says Gwen looking supremely sophisticated in a tight tweed pastel dress that goes to her knees. Rose and Claire scurry off like mice, but Helen stays solutes then walks away slowly swaying her butt back and forth. Gwen stays quit till the click of Helen's heels cannot be heard.

"I hope the girls aren't overwhelming you to much" Gwen says looking into my eyes. I have notice that Gwen always looks you in the eyes when she talks to you.

"No there not, they are mostly really sweet'' I respond. Gwen laughs.

''Helen has a big personality but she is the best friend and sister you could have." Gwen says honestly. I can tell she loves her sisters.

"Well I've got a ball to finish planning, remember be ready no later than 6:45 pm should you be ready. But that's not for hours so do what ever you want but don't leave without one of my sisters or I." says Gwen then walks away. What to do, what to do. I decide to put on my workout gear and go for a run on the trails on the property.

The trails were absolutely beautiful. I wonder who does the gardening? I have to sketch on the trails someday. I ran for two hours but I didn't even make a dent in the woods. I mean there are hundreds of acres. I may never see most of the forest. I look at the time and see it's only 3:00, so I take a shower and get dressed. After I get dressed I grab a notebook and a pencil and start sketching. I sketch a beautiful place in the trail I ran. I think it turned out pretty well but I don't think it could ever capture its beauty. I put away my sketching stuff and look at the time. It's 6:00 so I decide to get ready. I put on my suit and I must admit these girls know what their doing I do my hair. I look at the time and it is 6:30. It's show time. I hope everything goes well. But I know it the angels have anything to do with it, it will be great. I walk down the stairs and I am floored at how beautiful the girls look. Helen looks like the girl your mother warns you about and you one your friends brag about. She is wearing a sleek black dress with no back and a sky-high slit. Claire like she just walked out of a fashion magazine from heaven in a mermaid emerald green gown with a jeweled bodice. Gwen looks like the angel that she is wearing a silver trumpet gown that has embellishments all over the entire dress. Then lastly Rose looks so delicate and fragile. She is wearing a dusty rose coloured gown with beaded cap sleeves and a beaded belt that has lace details. These are each the highest quality of beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

AN Hey everyone! I was just wondering who you all want to be together? Original characters and new characters included! I want all my readers to have an input in the story! Just comment on which you want!

POV Jeremy

All the girls gasp and run over to me when they see me.

"You look so good darling," says Claire says affectionately.

"I personally prefer shirt off, but you clean up nice" Helen teases straightening my tie. I blush beet red.

"You are just to cute! We have to take a picture!" Squeaks Claire, Helen groans.

"Helen we live forever, we got to remember these memories! Please!" begs Rose.

''Fine you can have your stupid photo" says Helen bitterly. We take a bunch of pictures together, some silly some sweet, and sexy. Helen's condition to take the photos. I think she really liked it though. She looked the happiest I have ever see her. We all start looking through the pictures; I can't believe I'm living with angels.

The doorbell rings and the girls and I go get the door, the first on here is Caroline and Bonnie.

"Hello, I'm" starts Caroline before Rose cuts her off.

" You are the forever beautiful vampire Miss Caroline, and you are the sassy but classy Miss Bonnie. Did I get it right?" asks Rose innocently and Caroline and bonnie look at each other in awe.

''H-How did you know that?" asks a befuddled Caroline.

"We're angels, we don't just insight people in our home and know nothing about them'' says Helen in a duh voice.

''Helen be nice! Let me take you to the ballroom" says Rose, and then leads them to the ballroom. A couple seconds later Elena, Stefan, and Damon show up.

"Hello, you have a lovely home," says Stephan politely.

"I'm" stars Damon before Claire cuts him off.

"You're the charming but mischievous vampire Damon Salvatore, you are the sweet but troubled vampire Stephan Salvatore, and you are the beautiful baby vampire Elena Gilbert. Am I right Hun" Claire says looking at Damon.

"I never liked cowgirls," Damon says under his breath.

''And I never liked City boys, guess we both aren't happy'' Claire sasses back. I didn't know she had it in her.

"Now let us lead you to the ballroom" says Claire and Helen, then they lead them to the ballroom. So now just Gwen and are at the front door.

"Now were just have to wait for Tyler, Alaric and Matt" Gwen says, her French accent strong. I stand there silently ringing my hands out nervously. Almost seconds later Matt, Tyler, and Alaric show up. Matt shakes Gwen's hand and try's to introduce himself but Gwen cuts him off.

"You are the all American boy human, Matt," Gwen says before turning to Tyler.

"You are the handsome hybrid boyfriend to Miss Forbes, Tyler" says Gwen then turns to Alaric

"And you are the vampire hunting teacher, legal parent to the Gilberts, Alaric. Did I get everyone right?" Gwen asks looking around and I laugh at their shocked faces.

"Relax guys, this is Gwen, she is the eldest of the sisters. There is also Helen, Claire, and Rose. Lets go to the ball room everyone is here!" I say calming the guys. Gwen then leads us through what seems like a maze of endless hallways and corridors until we reach staircase. I hold out my arm for Gwen and she takes it. We walk gracefully together down the stairs together. I gasp when I see the ballroom. It is absolutely beautiful. Gwen giggles at my expression. I turn my head around are I see the guys have the exact same reaction I did. Gwen lets go of my arm and walks away. I scan the ballroom for Rose and I find her having what looks like a deep conversation with Stefan, I don't what to interrupt, so I look for Claire. I find her and it looks like she found Caroline and is gushing about clothes and shoes. I look for Helen and she drinking with Damon, which could be a dangerous combination. I look around for Gwen but she is nowhere to be found. I wonder where she went? I look for anyone to talk to and I see Bonnie standing alone. Things are still pretty awkward after our break up, but I think it's time to make amends. I walk over.

"Hey" I say awkwardly. Bonnie looks up at me surprised, she looks really beautiful tonight.

"Hey" she says back not looking me in the eye.

"Listen I really don't want things to be awkward between us. You and I used to be good friends. Do you think we could be friends?" I ask looking her in the eye and holding out my hand. She smiles at me.

"Friends" she says taking my hand. I do a little mental jump for joy.

"So what have you been up to?" I ask her.

"Nothing really, but what about you? Mr. I'm friends with angels" Bonnie teases. I blush eat red.

"So tell me about them, I never got their names" Bonnie asks with genuine curiosity.

"Ok so the eldest is Guinevere, but everyone calls her Gwen she is the one with the French accent. She is very conservative and wise. She is very smart and protective over the people she cares about. Then there is Helena or Helen she has the Spanish accent. She is very provocative and wild. She is uncontrollable but she has a good heart. She is the female version of Damon! Then there is Clarice or Claire she is the one with the southern accent. She is bubbly and very motherly. She loves clothes, shoes, and anything to do with fashion. The lastly the youngest is Rosalinda or Rose. She is very meek and adorable. She loves animals and does this think with her hair when she is nervous that she hates but I think it's really cute and," I ramble and Bonnie cuts me off.

"You like her!" Bonnie squeals happily but I can tell she is jealous.

"No I don't," I say looking at my shoes.

"Ok then whatever you say." Bonnie says backtracking. That's when I hear Gwen's French accent over the mic.

"Thank you all for attending. I would like to start off the evening with a waltz. Would everyone pick a partner and me onto the dance floor" Gwen says walking way from the mic and accepting Alaric's hand for a dance seeing they're the only legal people besides Damon in the room. I see Rose has partnered with Stefan. Claire is shockingly partnered with Damon. Then Lastly of the sisters Helen is dancing with Matt. Caroline is with Tyler and Elena is nowhere to be found. She must have left. Since there is no one else to dance with I ask Bonnie.

"Do you want to dance?" I ask holding out my hand to her.

"I would be honored" She replies.


End file.
